Two-way radios designed to permit emergency transmission of messages or signals find numerous applications or uses, such as for instance, for taxicabs or police vehicles in reporting a crime or accident, transmission of signals from downed aircraft or in boating, camping or hunting to report a malfunction, accident or injury. In the above and other applications, it is desirable to enable reliable automated or hands-off emergency synthesized voice signal generation so that the user or operator may attend personally to an emergency situation while the radio continues to transmit and receive messages. Efforts have been made in the past to provide some suitable form of pre-recorded message which can be selectively activated to continuously transmit messages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,497 to S. W. Phelps broadcasts emergency messages on tape via a two-way radio. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,085 to R. T. Gagnon and 3,803,358 to V. Schirf et al disclose voice synthesizers which employ a memory device for the storage of digital messages which can be converted to analog voice signals. In each case, however, the system is neither designed nor intended for emergency use. Other approaches have been taken in the direction of providing a signal which will permit location of a vessel which is in an emergency situation, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,391 to H. A. Zanutti. To the best of our knowledge, however, no one has successfully devised a system for generating emergency signals or messages over a two-way host communication system in such a way that one or more messages can be selectively broadcast at spaced intervals automatically without intervention or assistance of an operator and moreover in such a way that the messages are automatically separated by time intervals during which the transmitter is capable of receiving messages. In this same relation, it is desirable to provide such a system which is versatile so as to be capable of broadcasting virtually any type of emergency message, whether or not pre-encoded including navigational signals to provide an accurate position fix while leaving the operator free to tend to the emergency.